Bright Pink Insanity
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Two people from to different worlds look for the same hedgehog. But what they find will shock them both and bring them on the verge of madness.
1. Chapter 1

Bight Pink Insanity

Chapter 1

House of Horrors

A/N My more important story is It All Ends Here so expectthe chapters in this story far and few in-between but I think you will enjoy it none the less. Here we go

I do not own any of the Sonic creatures. I do however own my OCs Gray the wolf and Breech the Hedgehog.

It was a normal routine mission. We were supposed to blow up the Generators and their backups in the eastern wing of Robotroplis. Then after the destruction of the powersource we had to just destroy the robotic upgrade facility. This was nothing new to the freedom fighters. We must have been on thousand of these little missions. Every timewe complete it though I have a feeling that we are not getting anywhere. I once had the balls to ask Sally why we do this when it seems like Ivo just keeps rebuilding. She told me that even though it doesn't seem like we are getting to Robotnik we really are. She used to tell me that all of our efforts were all going to pay out in the end. I always wondered to what price.

I stood at the entrance of an open sewer tunnel that leads into the main city. I look at a nearby puddle and stare at my reflection. Through the reflection I see a Brown hedgehog. I play with my quills which are my defect. My quills don't get sharp like Sonics does. I don't know how it happened but I was born with a defect where my quillswon't point. They just flop down on my back. So what I did was I had Bunnie and Sally braid all them into one single braid. I didn't like the look at first but I gotten used to it. Im covered in brown fur but my belly is a few shades lighter.

The tunnels are amazing. They stretch from one end ofRobotroplis to the other. All intertwined it's like a labyrinthin underneath the city. It's a sad sight though sometimes. A lot of the sewers are also catacombs for the dead Mobians that didn't follow Robotnik rule. There scattered with bodies in some areas. Sally doesn't like to talk about it. It gets too hard for her sometimes. Im glad Sonic is here to help her out. Even though I would rather be with her instead of him. I know I can trust him. I look out towards the city we been fighting so hard to clam when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn around quickly grabbing the assailant by the throat and shoving him against the steel wall. I pull out my knife and put it to his throat without realizing who it was. "Whoa Breech cool it man its me." Speak of the devil it was Sonic the hedgehog. "Damnit Sonic! I told you not to do that. Next time I might kill you." I say to him with anger.

"Yeah yeah I know im sorry… Wait something happened to Sally. We can't find her." I grab his throat once more but this time I throw him to the ground hard. He body makes a splash in the sewer water spraying water all over me. I pull out my gun and say. "Sonic you're the only mother fucker I trust to protect her." Sonic eyes the gun and starts to worry. "Hey its ok she always runs off like this. I figured to grab you since you always seem to know where'sshe at." I lift Sonic and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Alright Sonic lead the way." He gives me his traditional thumbs up and takes off.

We reach an open catwalk that overlooks the Robotic upgrade facility. I look around perplexed as there are not robots here. "Sonic this place looks like a ghost town." I say to him. "Yeah I know that's what Sal said to." Sonic leads me to a set of stairs that lead up to the main control room. "My guess is that she's up there somewhere." I look at him. "Sonic go back and get Rotor and bring him here. I have a bad feeling." Sonic gives me a worried look. "You don't think something happened to her do you?" I respond to his question while I walk up the stairs. "Im sure she's fine Sonic just go get Rotor." Sonic nods and takes off like a bat out of hell. Probably relived that he doesn't have t stay in thiscreepy place. As I reach the top of the steps I stop in front of the double steel doors. My fear starts to build as I see written in red letters HOUSE OF HORRORS. The sight of this makes my blood run cold. Knowing Sally I know she went in here. Someday her curiosity will be the death of her.

I open the heavy doors and walk into a pitch black room. With no flashlight I tread carefully though the nothingness. I jump as the steel doors slam behind me violently. I am not completely blind. The only sound is my heavy breathing. I pull the knife out in my right hand and holding my left our in front of me hoping that I reach a wall or any thing. As I walk further in I hear laughing coming from the darkness. "Hello?" I ask out hoping to hear anything. But I hear nothing besides the deafen silence of my own thoughts.

Further on I finally bump into something. "Ahh!" I gave out a yelp and felt forward with my free hand. I searched the darkness until my hand touched fur. "Sally?" I asked. What I got in return was a booming "NO! SHES DEAD!" I stood in the darkness wide eyed and scared shitless. I shook my head. Did I really just hear that? Before I could even think. The lights started to come on. What I saw almost made me vomit. Hundred upon hundreds of dead Mobians filled the room. Each one was not the same. They were of all species that I could make out. Some were so mutilated that I couldn't even tell what type of creature it was. There women men and even children all hung up by chains with hooks at the end of them. "Why would Ivo make a place like this?" I said. This really was a house of horrors. All the Mobians were hung up in various ways. Some by their arms. Some with hooks strait through the bottom of their feet. I saw a young badger girl, maybe the age of 20 who once from what I can tell used to be very pretty. She was hung by three hooks. One through each of her nipples and one through the patch of flesh that would normally form a triangle right above her vagina. Each one of theunfortunate animals looked as though they been starved which only means. "Oh god." Is all I say as I finally lose my lunch. The lettuce wraps Bunnie made earlier spew all over the ground. "Sweet Acorn. They have been alive while they were hanged."

I snap up as I hear laughter in the distance of the seamlessly endless room. "Sally?!" I call out and I receivenothing in return. I start to run tiring not to bump into the dead that hanged before me. I try to keep my head down not making eye contact with any of them as I go. But curiositygets the better of me and I look up wishing I didn't. I see a young boy with the heavy steel hooks in the back of his neck. His head hung low as if he was looking at me. I stop as If to morn. "Im sorry this happened to you." I say to the young skunk boy. The eyes snap open and his teeth bare. The lights go out.

I drop to the floor holding my head hoping that this nightmare is just that. A very bad dream. After what seems like a century the lights come back on. I start to shake as I look up expecting the boy to still be staring at me but his head is hung low again as if nothing has happened. "What?" is all I say when I hear chains rattle behind me. I jump around knife ready only to see the badger girl with the three hooks in her. I look in horror as she is staring right back at me like she wanted to look at my soul. She then proceededto mouth the words. "Come here." as if under a trance I do just that. When I walk up to the dead badger she smiles. Blood begins to pour out of her mouth as she speaks in a gargled voice. "Do you want to fuck me?" I stand there dumbfounded and shocked at what is even happening. "Fuck me Breech. Pretend im your Sally." My eyes fill with anger. She shouldn't even say her name. "I don't know who you are demon but leave her name out of her your mouth." I feel crazy talking to the undead Mobian. "Please Breech I need you to give me all you got. Eat me. I bet I taste better then that stupid squirrel." My head lowers and I say. "Shut up." She smiles and starts to giggle a child's laughter. She then speaks in a child's tone. "Fuck Me! Fuck Me! FUCK ME!" she lets out a shriek that sounds inmobian. I put my hands on my ears tiring to drown out the sound but to no avail. "SHUT UP!" I yell as I plunge my combat knife down herthroat. And then there was nothing. I look down in horror as I pull the blade out. It was covered in bits of tongue and lots of blood. The Badger before me had her eyes closed and was not smiling no more. I thought to my self "did that really happen." I though I was going insane.

I flicked my blade to get the chunks of tongue off. When I knelt down to clean it I heard something. (Drip. Drip) it sounded to me like a leaky faucet. (Drip Drip) I stand back up and look over in the direction of the sound. Through the dead bodies I see a squirrel. "Sally!" I scream as I run that way nearing tripping over a disfigured body. When I reach the sound. I look at the pool of blood on the floor. Around it in what I can assume is the same blood are words. "How strong is the princess now?" it what it said. When I look up I gasp in shock. Up above me higher then the others is my princess. Sally Acorn. Whoever did all this hung her so high on purpose so I couldn't reach her. As I gaze upon her I see that she is hung by four hooks. One in each cheek of her face and the others are through her eyelids. Her blue vest and matching boots are in shambles and dyed red from all the blood. She is alive though I can hear. She is also holding her stomach and I notice her trying to keep her organs from falling out. "Hold on sally ill getyou out of there. I walk over to a nearby body and start to climb up. I swing over to her and grab on as gently as I could. "Thank god your alive." I say to her. Her eyes are forced open due to the hooks in her lids. "Ok." Is all I say as I start to maneuver one of the cheek hooks out. I manage to get it out but I noticed that the hooks had inverted jags in them. Her cheek got tore up and blood sprayed over my face. Some got in my mouth and I tasted it. It was coppery and disgusting. I gagged a little as I maneuvered my way over to the other cheek.

As I started to wiggle and pull I look behind me and I see the lights in the distance start to shut off. "Oh shit." The darkness begins to move closer and closer. If it swallows me I will never get her out of here. "Im sorry Sal." I see that a tear escapes her eye as I pull out my knife. In one swift motion I yank the hook free from her cheek and blood follows in a spraying motion. I move the knife up to her eye lids and in one cut I free her. Both her lids are still hanging from the hook and Sally is in my arms still holding on to her gut. She had lost the ability to blink and I can tell it is very painful for her. I cradle her in my arms as I run like hell out of the house of horrors. When I reach the double door I give them a good kick and they open. I got out just in time at the darkness ate the room. I haul down the stairs and back through the sewers trying to stay quiet but also trying to leave as quickly as possible. The last thing we need is SWAT bots on our tail. As soon as we reach the great forest I start to scream. "SONIC! SONIC!" I keep repeating the name at the top of my lungs. I feel a warm liquid escape my throat knowing that im tearing my vocal cords. But I keep screaming. As I run I feel wetness on my leg. Taking a quick look down Sally has passed out and she let loose her bladder in the process covering my leg with urine. This just makes me run faster. I didn't notice the root on the ground as my foot gets caught and I stumble forward. Sally is flung from my arms and she lands on her stomach. I hear a pop as her intestine flips out from under her. I look up and her eyes are staring at me. "Over here!" I hear faint shouts in the distance as darkness starts to cloud my vision. "Im sorry Sal." Is the last words I say as the blackness swallows me whole and I slip away. While I slip I hear Sally's voice. "Pink… It was pink." And then nothing.

A/N I am so sorry if this sucks. You see 95% of my writing is going to It all ends here this story is just a little something on the side. I hope you like it though. I need reviews for this one badly. I need advice on how to proceed with this one to make chapters faster. So please Read and Review. Maybe leave a PM or two. Well till next time. Keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N it's finally here. Chapter two for bright pink insanity. Thank you lilb4real for giving me the idea for this chapter. Well here goes nothing.

Chapter 2

Madness is born.

17years and 9months before the fall of Robotnik.

"No stop!" A young hedgehog girl was tring to stop a skunk from stealing her purse. She knew that she shouldn't of come this way home. It only saved her a couple of minuets. The purple hedgehog had a small frame and was a little short. Being only 16 she looked more like 18 having bigger breasts then most at a 38d.

The skunk pulled and pulled but never gave. He gave a grunt in frustration and pulled a knife and thrusted it in her arm. "Ahh!" The young brown hedgehog screamed. She fell to the ground with her good hand hovering over the blade thinking if she was strong enough to pull it out. She looked up when she heard a perverted laughter.

"Well well. Looks like somebody had an accident." The skunk said as he dropped her purse. Between the young girls legs a wet spot started to form. She knew now that she wet herself because of the pain. The brown hedgehog started to cry. Part of the pain and part of the humiliation.

The skunk grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. He dragged her behind a dumpster and inhaled deeply. "Your piss smells so sweet." He laughed. As he reached between her leg and rubbed his hand over her panties.

The young girl let out a little whimper as he touched her where no man has touched before. "P-please sir. I just c-cant." The skunk ripped his knife out of her arm. He placed his hand over her mouth again as she let out a blood curdling scream. He put the knife up to her throat. "If you scream bitch this knife is going strait up your ass." She looked at the blade horrified. She closed her mouth and submitted to him.

Quickly the skunk stood up and started to undo his trousers. As he was pushing both his pants and underwear down he said. "Oh bitch I'm going to make you a whore yet." His solid 9 inch member flopped out of his pants. It was like his cock was staring right at her. She shivered in fear.

He pounced down and moved her panties to the side and aimed the head of his penis at her furry hole. "N-no! Please stop!" She begged. The skunk gave her an angry look

As he thrusted into her shattering her hymen. "Ahh-" her mouth was

Smothered with a kiss. "Oh yeah baby. Your nothing but a whore child." He said while thrusting into her harder and harder.

She just layed there with her head cocked to the side. Drool started

To form around the corners of her mouth. She was in complete pain. Blood ran between her legs and a foul smell started to omit. The pain surging through her whole body with each thrust was too much as she let her bowels go.

The rapest skunk took a whiff and it sent him over the edge. "Fucking whore!" He screamed as he shot inside of her. All she could do was mouth the words "no" the skunk stood up and said. "Heh tell my kid I said hi." He ran off leaving her in a pool of blood, piss, and shit.

A few hours later.

Two cats happen to stumble their way into an alleyway. Two females making out. "Baby when can we tell our parents?" The one said. She was a blue short haired cat an the other was a jet black one shirt haired as well. "Soon baby it's n-" the black cat sniffed and covered her nose in disgust. "Ugh! Do you smell that?" The blue one sniffed and got the same look. "Yeah lets go."

The black cat didn't listen as she got curious. As she walked down the alleyway the smell got stronger. She reached the dumpster and thought. "Just stinky garbage." A little disappointed that she wasted her time to be with her female lover she gasped. A foot was sticking out from the side. The black cat darted around the corner. "OH CHAOS! Hey! Call the MPD!"

She looked down at the brown hedgehog. Her clothes were in tatters. Her left breast was hanging out. Her left arm was nothing but blood coming from a wound from her shoulder. The black cat thought she was going to be sick as she looked down. Dry blood covered in between her legs which were spread open to reveal her white pantie that were stained yellow. Under her was a brown substance. This made her puke now that she knows where the smell came from. She ran over to the other wall and blew chunks of white from the clam chowder from earlier. She sank down the wall an held her legs. "I'm so sorry." She said to the hedgehog. Sirens were blaring down the alley as the blue cat went to her lover. "Baby?"she shook her shoulders. "Jade you ok?"

9months later

"Come on girl you can do it!" Jade said. Her lover was holding a camera watching the hedgehog give birth. "Why did I keep the baby?" She asked herself in her head. "He's nothing but a bastard child. I don't want him." But she pushes none the less. The two female lovers stayed with her since the rape. Jade and the hedgehog became real close friends.

The doctor was between her legs working when he got a look of fear on his face. "Nurse! Get those two out of here!" He yelled. "Please ladies we will let you know when we are done." The nurse said while pushing them out. After they went outside. The blue cat said. "- what was that all about babe?" - shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know."

The nurse went back in. "Doctor?"

He has sweat forming as he said. "It's a breech." After hours of pulling and pushing one of the baby's claws tore through her vaginal wall. The brown hedgehog let out a scream as blood started to pour out between her legs. The baby was saved but the mother died of blood loss.

Present time.

"FIND HER! FIND HER! FIND SALLY!" a male voice booms though Breech as he sits up and snaps his eyes open. "Sally!" He yells as he yanks various cords and devices off of him.

"Breech stop!" A purple walrus enters the hospital room at the knothole. He tries to restrain him but the hedgehog is too strong as he kicks him in the face sending him sprawling backwards. He grabs a near by scalpel and brings it centimeters away from his eye. " tell me now fucker!" He nods and raises a hand shaking uncontrollably. He points at the next room. "That's all you had to say." He stares as he drops the scalpel.

Breech faintly knocks. "Sally?" He asks the dark room. In the distance a figure is sitting up looking out the window. Her face is away from his sight. "Hello Breech." She said calmly. Breech walked over to her and said. "Are you ok Sally?" The squirrel looked down and tears left her eyes. "No Breech." She turned her head and he saw her eye lids.

They weren't the same ones he cut off from earlier. These were shiny almost robotic like. And then it dawned on him. "Robotosized?" Breech said with horror. She nods and blinks her not cybernetic eye lids. When she closes her eyes a faint hiss can be heard. The hiss is the pressure release in order for them to close. She cries hard and embraces Breech who returns the favor. "I was broken Breech."

"KILL HER! RAPE HER! DO SOMETHING!" Breech heard a booming voice again but this time it was female. He reached for her neck and put a hand on it. She took it as passion and stared at the brown hedgehog In his golden irises. He hand was about to squeeze until another voice came.

"KISS HER! KISS MY DAUGHTER!" The male voice boomed. Breech leaned forward and the two freedom fighters locked lips. They shared a passion that was kept hidden from each other for a long time. Sally broke the kiss. "Breech. You been with me the day this started. I know nothing about you." This made Breech frown a little. "But one thing is certain." She began to cry again. "I love you Breech." The brown hedgehog stared at this beauty before him. "I love you to." Sally kissed him again longer this time. Their tongues danced in the dark room. After their moment they cuddled together. Breech being careful of her bandage on her stomach where someone cut her open. Wrapped an arm around and they fell asleep.

In the doorway unknown to all was a blue hedgehog holding flowers and a get well card he made. He looked at the two with an undying rage. The flowers and card went into the nearby garbage as he ran through the forest trying to for get what he saw.

Off in the distance was a certain pink hedgehog. She was waving at him telling him to come over... And he went.

Pink it was pink.

A/N done! Ok what did you guys think? Thank you to SomeCoolChick2 for coming up with the name of the black cat. The last little bit of romance was formed by a conversation between myself and Foxfire251 so thank you to him. Please read and review. Leave a PM to let me know the best way to continue. Till next time keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yes! I finally got time to write. I was saposta do light in the darkness but for some reason my inbox isn't working :( but instead I have another chapter for Bright Pink Insanity... Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The pink one

The next day breech POV

I flutter my eyes open and realize that I've slept with Sally in my arms all night. I smiles as I stare at her. She is so beautiful. I frown a little. It's unfair that this amazing girl has to live an lead in this fucked up world. I give her a peck on her nose and I slowly get out of the hospital bed. I creep my way to the door trying not to wake the beautiful Sally.

On the other side there is loud snoring. I look and see a purple walrus sitting in a nearby chair watching a computer screen. As I look closer I realize that it's a live feed. He wanted to keep check in case anything happened. I frown a little. "Shit he saw everything." I whisper to myself. I was a little too loud however as the walrus spoke my name.

"Good morning Breech." Rotor said as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. I only nod in his direction. "Man I'm beat. It was pretty scary when you two came in here. I mean Sally was within a inch of her life. And you well... Your vocal cords are shot. You really tore them up calling for us." I try to speak normal but it comes out as a harsh whisper. "Thank you Rotor. For everything." He shrugs. "I'm just glad you guys are ok. By the way. What was that place?" I stared out a nearby window. The scenery was beautiful in Knothole. Everyone was helping each other. I was never one for team work. My only purpose in life was to protect Sally. I just wish I knew the reason why.

"It was a house of horrors. Dead mobians hung everywhere. The old and the very young alike it didn't matter." I didn't mention the part of the girl hung by her pussy. He would think I was crazy. Rotor didn't say anything he just shivered. "By the way Rotor? Did Sal say anything about it?" My raspy voice asked. He shook his head. "Yeah something about the color pink." This raised my suspicion. "Ok I'm-" "Rotor? Breech?" Sally called out from her room cutting me off. "I'm sorry Rotor but can you take care of her for me?" Rotor grabbed a nearby bag consisting of various examination tools. "Yeah I got it." He smiled at me. "Thank you." I head to the door. "Oh Breech?" Rotor asked as he walked to the computer. "Of sonic comes here what do I say about you two." I thought to myself. "He did see everything." I look at him and say. "You tell him what you need to." I head out the door.

The ring pool

Sonic POV

"What the hell!" I stomped and kicked a nearby log in the pool. "Fuck him! I always took care of Sal and he just swoops in and grabs her!" I sat looking at my reflection. "Who was that girl anyways?"

Somewhere in the Great Forest

18 hours ago. Normal POV

"Umm miss your not saposta be here. It's too dangerous. The swat bots will be after you for sure." Sonic said to the pink hedgehog. "Wow she's very pretty." Sonic thought to himself as he scanned her back side. She was wearing a set of red stilettos with pink white fish net stockings going up her thighs. A short hot pink mini skirt barely covered her ass. She was wearing a thong with the side strings pulled up hugging her sides. Her cute furry belly was exposed. On her belly button was a blue hedgehog diamond ring. A white mid drift shirt was around her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples showed through the shirt.

She looked at the blue hero a little confused. She managed a smile. "Aww my poor Sonic. Did Sally hurt you?" The beautiful pink hedgehog walked up to sonic and kissed him on the lips before he could answer. Sonic didn't care at the moment. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed him back and grabbed his cock. "Who are you?" Sonic asked with a moan. "Shh." She said as she put the other finger to his lips. Slowly she moved down and stared at his now erect member. She stroked it. "Don't worry Sonic baby ill make you feel better." When she finished the pink girl opened her mouth and went down sucking Sonics dick. "Oh fuck!" Sonic yelled as he spasmed a little.

the pink one bobbed her head forward an back. Every once in a while taking it out to lick it and stroke her saliva around his cock. "Holy shit! Your amazing!" Sonic grabbed her head and deepthroated her. "Mmph mh!" She tried to say thank you but Sonic forcefully cut her off. Sonic held her head down and she started to struggle. She came up and gasped for air. "My *cough* sonic your so big." She said with a smile. "Get payback for Sally." The young girl said to the blue blur. Sonic was too horny to respond. "Call me Sally and punish me!" She yelled. He grabbed her head and kept it still as he violently moved his cock in and out fucking her face. "Fuck you Sally! How could you do this to me!" He yelled at the pink one. "You fucking bitch I protected you. I cared for you and you betray me!" He yelled as he felt his member swell. With one final thrust into the pink girls mouth he blew his load. The pink one tried to swallow it all but to no avail as some shot out her nose. Sonic looked down at the ruined hedgehog. "I-I'm sorry." He said.

She snot rocketed a chunk of seamen and said. "No need. How do you feel?" Sonic scratched his head. "I felt free during." She smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Come find me in three days. Same place." She took off. "Wait!" He called out but she was gone.

Present time

Ring pool

Sonic POV

My member got hard again as I remember the events that took place some hours ago. I reach down and grabbed my penis stroking it while staring at my reflection in the pool. "Pink girl. I want you to suck my cock." I say out loud trying to increase the pleasure. I succeeded as I give a grunt and shoot a load into the pool. "Fuck." I said heavily. "Oh sonic!" A young voice called out for me. I knew it was tails. "Damnit." I say under my breath. "Sonic aunt Sally is calling a meeting." I ruffle his head with the hand I kept free. "Thanks little bro." I storm to Sally's hut. I think about the pink one the whole time.

A/N well? Please read and review and please please please please leave a pm with different ideas. This is the hardest story I have to write. Till next time keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've been neglecting everybody and I'm very sorry. I have nothing to say. I'm just going to hold my head in shame and write the next chapter for bright pink.

Chapter 4

Return to the house of horrors.

Sonic walked into the war room not even giving Sally so much as a look. The squirrel saw this and frowned a little but commenced the meeting anyways. "Ok guys I'm going to keep this short." She pointed at a map. "As we all know this is what is know as the house of horrors." Antoine spoke with caution. "M-my lady if I may interrupt. Your not thinking about going back are you?" He finished. She batted her steel eye lids that gave the tiniest clink about. "Antoine. Yes your right. IM not going." She pointed at Sonic and Breech. "These two are."

Sonic looked shocked. "Why me? And why him?" He pointed at the brown hedgehog. Breech didn't even look. He only stared at the map remembering the horror he witnessed that day. He whispered. "All the hooks." And a voice boomed in his head which made him cringe. "DON'T LIE! YOU LOVED IT!" Breech shook his head and focused. "Look Sonic I don't know what gotten into you but your the fastest. If anything goes wrong you could get the hell out quick." Sally lowered her voice as she looked at her friend and possibly her new lover. "And Breech? Well he was there." Sonic huffed. "Fine." Bunnie who was quiet during the whole thing. "Umm Sally girl?" Sally looked at her long time friend. "Yes Bunnie?" The cyborg rabbit looked down. "I don't think sugar hog should go. Well in case Robotnik-" Sally cut her off. "Then we will deal with it. Son-" it was Breech this time. "I'll go alone." His calm voice almost made Sally jump.

"Why?" Sal asked. "I know the area. I don't want Sonic to be in a situation like you were." His raspy voice calmed Sally. "Are you sure Breech?" He nodded going silent again. She worried for him but sighed. "Ok whenever your ready." He nods and leaves the room. Sally won't see him again for a long time. Sonic however spoke up. "Good if Robuttnik comes ill whoop him alone." He puffed out his chest. But in his mind he thought. "I need to see that girl again. She said three days."

Breech was in his hut gathering his supply's. he opened the slide of his 45 pistol and checked it. It was empty. He put a clip in it and released the slide chambering a round. He walked to the other side of the room and pulled his most cherished weapon. It was a Acorn royal short spear. Only slightly taller then he was. The pole was made of pure oak smoothed to a shiny light brown. The point was pure blue diamond. He held it up to the light. It glistened. As he was admiring his pal a knock came from the door.

This broke his thought. He holstered his pistol and slid the spear in a home made strap on his back. He opens the door to see Bunnie in tears. "I'm sorry Breech. I didn't mean to speak up like that." He just smiled and nods. "I know Bunnie. You have feelings for Sonic." Her eyes widened. "But... How-" he cut her off. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Antoine. He has feelings for you." This made her gasp. This was not what she was expecting. "He does?" She asked herself as her head moved to the floor. "Just don't do anything with Sonic till I get back. He's not himself as of late." She kept silent still dumbstruck by the news. He walked by her. "Bye Bunnie ill see

You soon." But as he left he didn't know that the rest of Knothole will not hear of Breech for a long time.

Breech stood at the entrance of the sewers once again. "Here we go." He says to him self as he broke into a jog. As he ran he kept thinking of the images he saw. The mobians hanging from steel hooks that seemed to come out of no where. All the blood that covered the white tiled floor. Why did Sally want to go back anyways? Before he knew it he was staring at the red bold letters that started this whole mess. HOUSE OF HORRORS. Breech made sure to pack flash lights this time. He pulled one out and made sure it worked.

As soon as the light Beamed on a bright flash filled his eyes. Within the

White a old male squirrel walked towards Breech. When he opened his mouth a male booming voice echoes through his head causing a massive migraine. "DO NOT GO IN THE HOUSE! PROTECT SALLY! THAT IS YOUR ONLY GOAL IN LIFE!" The. Just like that. As soon as the pain came. It went just as fast. Breech stood looking at the door. "These voices... I'm not crazy." He hissed as he opened the door.

He gasped as the sight that was before him. In the room was... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was the same white tiled room. The same white lights up top. But the room was empty. "What the hell?" Breech quietly said to himself. He drew his gun and walked down the long room. He walked for what seemed like a few hours. "How can this room be so big?" He questioned himself yet again. He sigh and was about to head back until a silver object caught his eye. As he walked closer it got more and more clearer. It was a chair. A silver chair with red leather cushions.

Breech tilted his head in confusion. "SIT IN THE FUCKING CHAIR!" A voice yelled at him. He did what he was told. As soon as he sat he gave out a scream. "ARGH!" Three spikes dove into his back. Blood poured down his back and made a puddle around his ass. He couldn't move. His whole body was paralyzed. His fear picked up as layers of lights shut off one by one. "No! No no noooo!" He screamed as the last light shut off.

*drip... drip* "wha- what?" *drip... drip* breech snapped his eyes open. He stood quickly and got a look at his surroundings. He was in an alleyway. Water dripped from a clogged gutter to his left. "It's over here!" A voice yelled out. Breech scared of this new place pulled out his spear ready for what was coming. Two creatures appeared around the corner. To Breech they seemed like giants. Like how he thought about Ivo Robotnik. The creatures held up a black contraption. "Who are you?!" One of the giants screamed. Breech didn't answer. He was still taking in their attire. On their legs were black combat pants. They wore black boots. On their torso they wore what looked to be armor. It was the insignia that got his attention. He never seen it before. It read GUN.

A/N this was more of a filler then anything. The good stuff is coming real soon. Please read and review. Please drop me PMs with ideas for this story.


End file.
